1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, in particular, to an operation method and apparatus of a high version (Rel-10) terminal in case of existence of MBSFN subframe supporting unicast in the high version (Rel-10) network of Long Term Evolution (LTE) system in which terminals with different versions (Releases 8, 9, 10, etc.) coexist.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance of the wireless communication technology, the communication systems have evolved to the 4th Generation mobile communication system represented by LTE system. In the LTE system, the data is transmitted in unit of frame having a length of 10 msec, a frame consisting of 10 subframes.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a structure of a downlink frame used in the LTE system.
In FIG. 1, the frame 101 consists of 10 subframes 103 including normal subframes 150 carrying normal data and Multimedia Broadcast multicast service Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) subframes 107. The normal and MBSFN subframes differ from each other in number of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols, length of Cyclic Prefix (CP), and structure and number of Cell-specific Reference Signal (CRS), and the MBMS subframe is used only for the purpose of transmitting broadcast and multicast data in Re1-8 and Re1-9 systems. As the system evolves, however, the MBSFN subframe can be used for the purpose of unicast transmission to a specific terminal as well as broadcast/multicast in the LTE Rel-10 or later.
For unicast data transmission/reception, the resource allocation information indicating the resource allocated for transmission/reception is carried on the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) and the real data is carried on the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH). The terminal determines whether there is any resource allocation information addressed thereto on the PDCCH before attempt receiving real data.
In this case, the LTE Rel-10 terminal has to check the PDCCH carrying the resource allocation information for the MBSFN subframe in order to receive PDSCH through even the MBSFN subframe. However, if the LTE Rel-10 terminal has to check PDCCH in every MBSFN subframe, this may cause unnecessary operation depending on whether the MBSFN subframe carries terminal-specific unicast data or multicast/broadcast data.